Revolt of the Bishounen!!
by Arcanine
Summary: What happens when the bishounen of FY revolt? Involves chase scenes. A truce between Suzaku & Seiryu seishi means something serious is going on! *gasp of mock horror* And two seishi are taken captive! R&R, please! PG-13 for Tasuki's wonderful vocabulary


Heheh...This is a very strange idea that I came up with just earlier today...Note the exaggerated drama!  
  
Revolt of the Bishounen!!  
  
  
"AHHHH! KAWAII!" was the yell that sounded through much of the FY universe.  
Even the occasional THUD! or SLAM! could be heard, as some of the girls dropped to the floor in a faint.  
"Are they still after us no da?" the blue-haired monk asked his companions, who dared to take a look back at their pursuers.  
"Yeah..." Tamahome gasped for breath.  
"How many fuckin' times are they gonna do this?!" Tasuki demanded.  
"Help me!" Chiriko yelled, due to the fact that his short legs wouldn't let him run as fast as the others.  
THWACK! Hotohori's mirror fell out of his hand and onto the path of the deranged fangirls.  
"No!" Hotohori yelled.  
"There's no turning back, Hotohori-sama!" Chiriko told the emperor. "You'll just have to go without it!"  
"..." Mitsukake offered some words of consolation.  
"My---mirror..." Hotohori gasped. "I cannot live without it! You must go on without me. I will stay. I must do it, for my mirror if for no other cause!"  
"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
"All of you must run!" Hotohori told them, looking back at them as he ran to grab his mirror.  
"Come on no da! We have to run!" Chichiri started to push everyone else along. "They're coming no da!"  
  
"We interrupt this fanfic for a special report!" the reporter on TV exclaimed. "While this has been going on in Konan, the same is true for Kuto! We take you LIVE back to the fanfiction for more details!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Aniki! HELP!" Suboshi yelled as he ran from the crowd of similar girls stalking the Seiryu seishi.  
"Get someone else to help yooooooooooooooou!" Amiboshi screamed back, as he, too, tried to escape the mob.  
"I know a way to stop them!" Miboshi exclaimed, tossing Nakago a microphone. "Sing!"  
"Blue eyes...blue!" Nakago sang as loud as he could.  
Which only caused some of his admirers to fall down in faints. Some did hold their ears as they advanced forward.  
"This is insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!" Suboshi wailed as the psycho fans approached their retreating forms.  
"We can't give up now." Tomo said.   
"Maybe if I played my flute, they'd all stop?" Amiboshi wondered aloud, and attempted to play it.  
"Hey! He took out the flute!" yelled one girl.   
Immediately, the mob was silent and then they all rushed him, trying to be the first to grab the flute. In shock, the older of the twins dropped his prized flute to run.  
"Aniki!" Suboshi yelled. "You just dropped-"  
"NOOOOOO!" Amiboshi yelled in horror. "I need my flute!"  
"You'll never make it." Nakago said. "But then, why should I care? Get your flute, but you'll be stuck with--THEM."  
  
"We intterupt this fanfiction one more time!" the reporter said. "What's up with the guys, huh? If you want to know, we'll tell you. We go now to Taiitskun-Live from Mt. Whatsit'sname!"  
"Hello." the incredibly old one said. "And next time, find out how to say the name, ok?"  
"Eh, terribly sorry about that." the reporter mumbled. "Author's too lazy to find out how to spell it."  
"Well, the reason for the big chase scenes are the bishounen are all revolting against fanfiction authors!" Taiitskun proclaimed.  
"Really?" the reporter inquired in an annoying reporting manner.  
"Yes. It appears they are sick of all the fanfiction where they are--ahem--used by authors for certain purposes."  
"Ah. Well. Is there anything we can do?"  
"Just hope and pray the bishounen aren't killed, so we can use 'em in more fics!" Arcanine chimed in, appearing on the TV. "Hey, I'm on TV! Back to the fic!"  
  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Tamahome asked Chichiri, as he saw figures approaching from the front of the group.  
"I don't know no da. All the girls were back there, I thought." the monk replied.  
"Oh fuck!" Tasuki used choice words to voice their situation. "The damn Seiryu seishi are coming!"  
"Oh..." Chiriko mumbled unhappily, using more appropriate words than Tasuki.  
  
"Nakago!" Miboshi said.  
"What is it now?" Nakago asked.   
He was becoming slightly anoyed at the situation. Nakago wasn't used to running from much in his life. Well, not hoardes of psychotic girls all bent on catching him and his fellow seishi.  
"The Suzaku seishi are ahead!"  
"WHAT?!" the general demanded.   
"Just what we need..." Tomo said.  
"Damn it!" Suboshi yelled. "First we lose aniki, then we run into them!"  
"It seems they are being pursued, too." Nakago said, as he analyzed what was going on.  
  
"It seems they are being pursued, too no da." Chichiri told the rest of the Suzaku seishi.  
"D'you think it's safe t'ask them about a truce?!" Tasuki yelled very loudly at Mitsukake, who had suggested that they band together against the mob of fans.  
"Well, we both want to get rid of them no da." Chichiri reasoned with the bandit.  
"What would be the worst thing that could happen, Tasuki-san?" Chiriko asked.  
"We could all fuckin' DIE!" Tasuki's temper exploded on the little genius. "Make Tama do it!"  
  
"Tama-baka approaching!" Suboshi exclaimed like a military person.  
"What do you want?" Nakago asked Tamahome suspiciously.  
"A truce, until we get rid of these--fans." Tamahome said.  
"I suppose..." Nakago said. "There isn't really time to think about this, is there?"  
"No." Tamahome replied.  
"RUN!!!!!!!" all the seishi screamed.  
  
A short while later, the seishi had found a hideout. Outside, a storm brewed. Rain fell. There was a loud noise that was either thunder or the feet of hundreds of fans approaching. All the seishi hoped it was not the latter.  
"How do you suggest we stop them no da?" Chichiri asked everyone. "They already took Hotohori-sama no da."  
"They also took aniki." Suboshi complained. "He dropped his flute and then they got him."  
"Hotohori-sama lost his mirror." Nuriko said.  
"They have hostages. We don't." Nakago told everyone. "So they have the advantage."  
"You'd know all about hostages, wouldn't you?" Tamahome glared at the blond general.  
"Hey! No fighting no da!" Chichiri yelled.  
"I told you all this thing was damn stupid!" Tasuki mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
"We interrupt this fanfic for the final time!" the reporter informed everyone. "Chapter 2 will be written soon and the author asks that you review!"  
"Hey! I can ask 'em myself!" Arcanine yelled at the reporter.   
  
Please review! And don't worry, nothing horrible's going to happen to Amiboshi or Hotohori. Especially because I like Amiboshi. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right time, for the fans. ^_^ I will write chapter 2 as soon as I get a chance to. Which will probably end up being tomorrow or over the weekend. Hope this amused you for a little while! 


End file.
